russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV Goes Mall Kapinoy Tour
April 17, 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) is The Kapinoy Network means the privatization of the sequestered radio-television network and upgrade of its facilities as it aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the competitive television or the broadcast industry will turning 53rd year anniversary. IBC chairman Eric Canoy told Inquirer Entertainment that P13 billion will immediately be spent in investing in state-of-the-art broadcasting facilities while another P13 trillion will be mission power. "Ang we are increasing more within the year," they added. Viva Entertainment also learned that IBC is now negotiating to its current location in IBC Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The amount will be sourced from a combination of eqity, government and borrowing that will be arranged by a syndicate of led by the Philippine Long Distance Telephone (PLDT) and Globe Telecom, and with the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, who bought the TV station in the group of Eric Canoy. IBC is also set to sign a memorandum of agreement with Echostar, the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast its Kapinoy programs. Company officials explained that IBC-13 will have its own channel in Echostar's programming with the international channels IBC Global separately to viewers in the US (subscribers have to buy a separate box in addition to their cable TV subscription), current subscribers of watch Viva-TV programs on IBC-13. The Kapinoy network has likewise entered with the IBC's AM radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 for the news and public service will province content such as IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita which will be simulcast in Radyo Budyong radio stations nationwide. Meanwhile, the FM radio stations iDMZ 891, which is now the #1 urban music and danze mix FM radio in the Philippines, aims to target A-B-C markets. Officials said that IBC has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, and the other number 3 spot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 and eventually become number 2," they revealed. Boots Anson-Roa, IBC-13 president and CEO, earlier said the big-earners of more money for the network in the industry. The PLDT employees and now spending all her working hours for the company. The network in a block-time agreement with Viva Entertainment, the country's entertainment network and IBC is also said to have boosted the profitability of the Viva Sports and Viva Films. They explained that Viva-TV's phenomenal rise which came about chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. bought the company now having bagged the contract with Viva Sports to exclusively air the two basketball league like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and National Basketball Association (NBA) games. During the network's relaunch last Friday, company officials also revealed various new Kapinoy programs that aim to increase viewership. Airing two popularly basketball tournaments like the PBA and NBA, the new popular Korean asianovelas and the Mexican telenovela Rosalinda, koreanovelas All About My Romance and Shut Up Flower Boy Band, the importing Japanese anime programme line-up favorites like Cyborg Kurochan, Crayon Shin Chan, Akazukin Cha Cha and Kirarin. Meanwhile, the local teleserye Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes and the new romantic-teen drama anthology Sandy' Boyfriend top-billed by love-team AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre to do the TV viewership ratings in established popular shows, as well as the airing of Who Wants to be a Millionaire with Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link with Richard Yap are the two of game shows in the million peso-prize and Born to be a Star, a hugely popular reality search for the contest of singing star fans in the Philippine franchised and in the US with a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar. IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 will now set to the new format of the long-running newscast on Philippine TV from IBC newsroom.